No lo entiende
by MaSSama
Summary: A Kon le encantan las mujeres. Entonces, porque esa malsana obsesión con el flacucho, desabrido e histérico Uryuu Ishida? Eso Kon no lo entiende. Ni tampoco Uryuu Ishida lo entenderá. Pero tal vez entenderlo no sea realmente necesario. Altamente Crack
1. Chapter 1

Un día, yo pensé "Que es lo mas raro que se me pueda ocurrir, en este loco loco mundo del fanón?"

Y creo que esto salió.

Eso, y las ganas de no hacer tarea.

WARNINJ, por que contiene insinuaciones que tal vez ofendan a algunos. Advertidos están.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las mujeres siempre le habían encantado a Kaizou konpaku; más conocido como Kon. Eran el ser mas magnifico creado por El Señor, y siempre se asegurada de mostrar lo mucho que le gustaban. Siempre.

Que le tacharan de pervertido; que lo golpearan y abofetearan de cuatro a diez veces por día debido a eso; no importaba. Ser pisoteado y echado sin el menor ciudado del baño de damas; visto con desprecio y hasta asco por ser un peluche con debilidad por los pechos amplios tampoco le molestaba.

Por que a Kon le encantaban las mujeres; y todo lo que su afición le trajese de malo bien valía la pena.

Entonces; se preguntaran, por que si a Kon; que amaba a todo el género femenino por sobre todas las cosas; estaña ahora tan… obsesionado con aquel flacucho, desabrido, dramático, histérico, apático, que se empeñaba por hacerle trajes ridículos, y más importante, sin trasero –ni pechos- joven cuatro ojos conocido como Uryuu Ishida??

Eso Kon no lo entendía.

Pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

Y desde cuando había pasado? Eso, tampoco lo sabía. Un día, sin entenderlo comenzó a observarlo, descubriendo que no había nada interesante en el.

Bueno, podía tener una cara delicada que no era exactamente horrible, y un pelo de apariencia demasiado suave para un hombre, si le preguntaban a Kon, y una molesta tendencia a exagerar las cosas, además de una curiosa pasión hacia la costura… y la justicia… sin olvidar a proteger a la gente que quiere. Y un padre que disfruta tortúralo por diversión.

Tal vez, todo eso en conjunto le habían hecho ver a un cuatro ojos más divertido y ligeramente más interesante de lo que en un principio le dio crédito.

El, siendo un peluche tan aventurero, decidió darse un tiempo para estudiar más de cerca a el flaco ese. Un día, pensó él, sería suficiente.

Y se aburrió después de cuarenta minutos. El tipo solo leyó, y leyó sin hacer nada divertido!!! Es decir; que no estaba en la flor de la juventud? Porque no se ponía a ver pornografía, por ejemplo, o darse un poco de amor por mano propia! Que se pusiera a cantar hubiera sido mejor que ponerse a leer.

Tal vez fue la expresión calmada y etérea que tenía su rostro, su respiración lenta y somnolienta, sus largas pestanas que batía en cada parpadeo, o el hecho que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que orillo a nuestro querido héroe a quedarse en aquel departamento observando al pelinegro.

Y así se quedo, hasta pasada la tarde; aburriéndose como ostra al observar al aburrido Uryuu Ishida.

Por que no había mucho interesante en el.

No tenía curveadas caderas; ni exuberantes pechos, ni una cintura de calendario. Ni siquiera tenía los cromosomas para tener nada de eso!!

Entonces, se preguntaran; porque Kon sigue día tras día observando al flacucho y desabrido joven, que no tenía más que una cara delicada, pasión por la costura y la justicia, y las manos más hábiles que lo hubieran cosido nunca??

Siguiéndolo a su casa, siguiéndolo a la escuela, siguiéndolo a la tienda…

Incluso hoy, con el cuerpo de Ichigo que lo hace tan visible y difícil de esconder, lo continúa siguiendo.

Eso, Kon no lo entiende.

Pero no parece preocupado por ello.

No mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Nunca le había agradado; pero tampoco le desagradaba en realidad.

Solo era el raro peluche parlanchín de Kurosaki, si le preguntaban a Uryuu Ishida.

Escandaloso, pervertido, alegre, dramático… era todo lo que el odiaba.

Pero aun así tenía una personalidad… agradable, sin importar lo raro que se escuche decirle "agradable" a un peluche. Total, desde pequeño su vida y sobre todo la social no eran muy normales que digamos. Y se sorprendía a si mismo pensando en un montón de tela y relleno de algodón como algo parecido a un amigo.

"Uryuu Ishida, tu sí que eres raro" Le solía decir su padre desde que recordaba. Y realmente no tenia forma de negárselo.

Pero, volviendo al peluche; siempre le había parecido de los más raro. No solo por el hecho de que hablara, si no por su forma de ser, su forma de hablar, hasta su forma de caminar era rara!! Sin olvidar como siempre menospreciaba los atuendos que el con tanto esmero le hacía. Maldito malagradecido…

Pero más raro, aun el día que comenzó a seguirlo.

No importaba que tanto tratara de esconderse, un bulto anaranjado que se mueve es bastante llamativo como para notarlo; pero él nunca le había querido dar importancia, ni hacer que el otro se supiera descubierto.

No solo era a su casa, si no a todas partes donde giraba un poco la cabeza y podía ver ese montón de fieltro.

Normalmente se sentiría molesto de tal acoso, pero viniendo de él era un tanto… divertido? Curioso? Lindo?

No quería sonar como una niña de escuela elemental; pero que un peluche te siguiera era bastante cómico en una adorable manera… Pero no lo diría en voz alta.

El problema era cuando, con el cuerpo de Kurosaki, lo espiaba muy mal disimulado. Que un humano te acose no es tan curioso y entonces es cuando se vuelve jodidamente irritante.

Ahora, se preguntaran; Como había pasado de un simple e inocente acoso a… la situación tan extraña que estaban justo ahora?

En qué momento, fue que le empezó a gritar a Kon por seguirlo? Y en qué momento lo dejo entrar en su apartamento para golpearlo?

Uryuu no lo recordaba, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

Porque, después de mostrarle lo harto que estaba de que lo siguiera, y de que el peluche en cuerpo prestado le mostrara lo ególatra que era para sentirse taaaan importante como para merecer que lo siguiera; empezaron con agresiones física… y mira que tenía bastante fuerza el condenado. Y después empezaron a hablar; y de alguna manera la irracionalidad y energía de Kon comenzó a divertir a él cuatro ojos. Y la tranquilidad y delicadeza del otro comenzó a agradarle a Kon.

Ishida supuso que así fue como comenzó lo que él considera una extraña especie de amistad.

Sin embargo, el problema, no estaba ahí.

No sabe si culpar al alcohol, a la juventud, a la alineación de los astros; pero desde aquella cruel y fatídica noche, todo se volvió extraño. Y mucho.

Que un día te despiertes desnudo sobre otra persona desnuda, que a la vez resulta que tiene el cuerpo de tu colega pero en realidad es un alma modificada y tengas extraños recuerdos de la noche anterior que involucran gemidos, fluidos y vergüenza no es algo agradable, en opinión de Uryuu.

Pero aun así le paso.

E hizo lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio haría: Gritar y romper cosas dañando lo más seriamente a la persona desnuda bajo a él.

Saco a un desnudo Kon en el cuerpo de Kurosaki de su departamento mientras el golpeaba su cabeza contra un muro.

No supo cómo pudo ver a la cara al verdadero Kurosaki al día siguiente en la escuela. O como puno no gritar cuando el de cabello anaranjado se quejaba de los moretones y laceraciones que tenía ese día su cuerpo.

Tampoco supo cómo es que no murió a causa de una ulcera cuando el cuerpo de Kurosaki volvió a su casa. Claro, con la condenada alma modificada dentro del.

"Tan mal estuvo?" Fue la pregunta que le hizo a Ishida cuando este le amenazo y agredió para que se largara. El ojinegro pensó; en aquello que tanto se obligaba a olvidar. Que si estuvo mal? No recuerda con lujo de detalles aquella noche, pero si recordada algo, que tristemente lo hacía era lo terriblemente bien que se sintió, y lo vergonzoso que era que él hubiera estado abajo. Pero eso es un detalle aparte.

Y la discusión llevo a una cosa, y luego a otro; que llevo a otra más.

Total, era joven, o no?

Y era completamente natural… o casi lo era.

Además, a Kon no parecía disgustarle para nada la idea, y seguramente a Kurosaki no le molestaba el uso de su cuerpo.

Solo quedaba la cuestión moral de Ishida; en lo enfermo que era acostarse con lo que parecía el cuerpo de tu mejor amigo –eso era lo que Kurosaki era… o no?- mientras era manipulado por un alma creada por los shinigamis que normalmente residía en un muñeco de fieltro.

Uryuu Ishida lo pensó seriamente por un momento…

Y no, no parecía molestarle.

O no demasiado.

Y eso nos trae a la actual situación de escapadas esporádicas que involucran gemidos, fluidos y ya no tanta vergüenza.

Total, es joven; y uno con una vida un tanto curiosa en la cual nunca se sabe cuándo va a morir. Mejor disfrutar mientras se puede; pensaba el de los anteojos.

-Entonces… empezamos?- Pregunto alegremente la cara de Ichigo; con esa sonrisa tan exagerada que el verdadero Ichigo nunca haría.

Uryuu salió de sus pensamientos parpadeando con elegancia

-Si, claro…- Decía mientras se recostaba sobre el cuerpo de Kurosaki; tumbándolo a este sobre la cama de su apartamento; y poniendo sus bazos a los costados de el pelinaranja aprisionándolo- Pero esta vez, _yo iré arriba_

La cara que en ese momento era de Konpaku palideció. Bueno, el era un peluche aventurero; dispuesto a probar nuevas cosas.

Pero cuando dijo _arriba_ se refería a la posición, o era un "_yo arriba, yo meto_"?

La cara del cuatro ojos le resulto condenadamente aterradora en ese momento. Y sensual a la vez.

Solo esperaba que Ichigo no se molestara si al día siguiente le dolía al caminar.

o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Y fin… por ahora D8

Algún comentario?? Alguien??


End file.
